Egzamin
by Sanna Black Slytherin
Summary: Z listy "50 rzeczy do robienia podczas egzaminu". Pewnego pięknego dnia, Huncwoci wpadają na istnie diabelski plan, polegający na sprawdzeniu nerwów ich ulubionej psorki. Akurat trafia im się idealna możliwość, gdyż następnego dnia jest egzamin z Transmutacji. Słodki Merlinie, chroń się, Minerwo McGonagall! Rating T z powodu przekleństw, implikacji seksualnych i spożycia alkoholu.


**AN: Od razu ostrzegam Was, że wszelkie wystepujące tu osoby mogą się wydawać z lekka niekanoniczne. Ale niestety musiałam im trochę pozmieniać charakter, bo inaczej nigdy nie byłoby tego opowiadanka.**

**Początkowo napisałam to w czerwcu 2011. Po czym zostawiłam na pastwę losu gdzieś w zakamarkach mojego komputera. Po jakimś czasie kompletnie o nim zapomniałam. A teraz przekopywałam owe zakamarki i znalazłam kilka perełek. Między innymi tą. Postanowiłam więc udostępnić Wam tą krótką historyjkę. Niech służy Wam wiernie podczas roku szkolnego jako podręcznik pt. „W jaki sposób najszybciej i najskuteczniej doprowadzić nauczyciela do wariactwa".**

**A tak z innej beczki, to wiele z tych rzeczy "pożyczyłam" sobie z listy "50 Things To Do During Finals". Oczywiście kilka rzeczy jest pozmienianych, gdyż kiedy ja to pisałam (czyli jakiś rok temu), to po pierwsze ta lista była udostępniona po polsku, a po drugie były w niej troszeczkę inne rzeczy.**

**Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak tylko życzyć wam przyjemnej lektury!**

* * *

Prolog:

James Potter biegał korytarzami, wymachując jakimiś papierami. Swe kroki kierował w stronę Wielkiej Sali, gdzie znajdowali się panowie Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin i Peter Pettigrew. Wpadł z krzykiem:

- Patrz, Syriusz, mam te jutrzejsze egzaminy z Transmutacji!

Cisza na sali. Wreszcie McGonagall wstała od stołu:

- POTTER!

* * *

Prolog numer dwa:

- Panie Potter, co się tu dzieje?

James stał pod drzwiami sali do Transmutacji, a za nim cała klasa.

- Odwołać egzamin! Odwołać egzamin! - wołali.

James wyszczerzył usta w uśmiechu. Lekko drwiącym, według McGonagall.

- Bunt przed egzaminem – stwierdził, po czym dołączył się do ryczącego tłumu.

Z tłumu wyłonił się Syriusz Black.

- Niech pani psor odwoła egzamin! - zawołał.

- Panie Black, nie mogę odwołać egzaminu... - zaczęła McGonagall.

- No to się upijemy! - zawołał James.

Na to McGonagall zamilkła.

* * *

Bajka właściwa:

Egzamin odbył się dzień później. McGonagall wyglądała, jakby miała zabijać spojrzeniem. Nie pomogło, że James przyniósł ze sobą sowę jako wsparcie duchowe, a Syriusz swoją dziewczynę, Dorcas, z roku niżej. Oliwę do ognia dodało to, że owa dziewczyna nie miała na sobie prawie nic. McGonagall nie mogła jej jednak wyrzucić – wsparcia duchowego nie można było tak po prostu wygonić.

- Pathmore?

- Obecna.

- Pringles?

- Obecny.

- Pettigrew?

Cisza.

- Pettigrew?

- Chyba go nie ma... - powiedział ktoś z tyłu.

McGonagall zgrzytnęła zębami.

- Potter?

- Obecny.

* * *

- Dobrze, zaczynamy egzamin.

Na początku słychać było tylko szuranie piór. Potem nagle słychać było głos Remusa:

- Wyjaśnij różnicę między transmutacją cielesną a martwą... Hmmm... Może, że transmutacja cielesna jest transmutacją używaną na ciele, a martwa to ta używana na przedmiotach martwych... - zastanawiał się na głos.

- Lupin – powiedziała McGonagall. - Myśl cicho a nie na głos.

- Nie mogę, pani profesor – odpowiedział Remus.

McGonagall spojrzała chłodno na Lupina.

- I nie pisz mugolskim flamastrem – warknęła.

- Tak jest mi wygodniej, pani profesor – odparł, a jakby do siebie (jednak na tyle głośno, aby nauczycielka go usłyszała) dodał: - Jezu, jak nauczyciele nie rozumieją potrzeb uczniów... Jednak McNerwowa pobija wszystkich...

Nauczycielka zacisnęła mocno rękę na piórze. Pióro lekko zatrzeszczało.

- ...A poza tym nigdy nie rozumie, że egzaminy wcale nie są potrzebne. Na przykład Flitwick nie robi nam egzaminów co drugi tydzień – kontynuował Lunatyk.

Zastępczyni dyrektora nie mogła nic odpowiedzieć, bo trafił ją samolocik z papieru. Prosto w nos.

- Kto to zrobił? - spojrzała przeszywająco na klasę.

Syriusz, nie ukrywając nawet swojej działalności, składał samolociki.

- Black! - ryknęła profesorka.

- Tak, pani psor? - Syriusz nie odkleił wzroku od samolocików.

- Przestań się bawić samolotami – warknęła.

- To nie ja – odparł niewinnym tonem.

- Przecież widzę.

- Myślała pani może o zmianie okularów? - zaproponował Łapa.

- Zamknij się, Black, i pisz ten egzamin.

- I tu natrafiamy na problem – stwierdził Syriusz, wreszcie podnosząc wzrok i wpatrując się w oczy nauczycielki. - Ja nie rozumiem tych pytań. Mogłaby mi pani je wytłumaczyć?

McGonagall westchnęła i podeszła do ucznia.

- Wyjaśnij różnicę między transmutacją cielesną a martwą – przeczytała na głos - To chyba rozumiesz?

- Nie.

- Wiesz co to jest transmutacja cielesna?

- Nie.

- A transmutacja martwa?

- Nie.

- Ale wiesz chyba co to różnica?

- Uh...

- Black!

- Nie.

- Różnica to coś, co rozróżnia dwie rzeczy. Na przykład drzewo i torba się różnią, Rozumiesz?

- Um... Chyba tak.

- A "cielesna" powinna znaczyć, że jest używana na ciele... Rozumiesz?

- Tak.

- A "martwa" znaczy, że jest używana na przedmiotach martwych.

- To jaka jest odpowiedź?

- Różnią się przedmioty na których używasz transmutacji... - zorientowała się nagle, co powiedziała. - Black! Nie próbuj wyciągnąć ode mnie odpowiedzi. Sam spróbuj – odwróciła się, lecz coś przykuło jej uwagę. - Black. Dlaczego. Masz. Pistolet. Na. Wodę? W dodatku mugolski?

- Samoobrona – odparł po prostu.

Usiadła przy biurku. Nie na długo. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a do środka wpadł Peter Pettigrew. Rozejrzał się po sali i odetchnął z ulgą. Potem podszedł do biurka nauczycielki i powiedział:

- Znaleźli mnie. Muszę natychmiast opuścić Hogwart – po czym szybko, jak na niego, wybiegł z sali.

Cisza. Wreszcie McGonagall odchrząknęła:

- Kontynuować pisanie!

* * *

- Wytłumaczyć w logiczny sposób, jak skóra poszczególnych zwierząt może powodować zmiany w sztuce transmutacji... - przeczytał na głos Remus.

- Ciszej, Lupin – upomniała go McGonagall.

- Nie mogę. Muszę móc myśleć. Pani mi na to nie pozwala. Zaraz napiszę do mamy! - wybuchnął.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego uważnie.

- Lupin, ty na pewno dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała, nagle uważnie.

- Taaak! Hiiik! Świetnie! - odpowiedział Lunatyk.

- Lupin! Ty jesteś pijany! – stwierdziła zszokowana nauczycielka.

- Nie! Hiiik! W ogóle! - odpowiedział Lunatyk.

- Wyjdź – rozkazała McGonagall.

- Co?

- Wyjdź z tej sali, i to już! - podniosła głos McGonagall.

Remus niechętnie wstał, wziął swoje rzeczy plus egzamin i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

- Lupin! Oddaj egzamin! - krzyknęła za nim McGonagall.

Remus niechętnie zwinął go w papierowy samolocik i rzucił w stronę McGonagall. Trafił w jej nos. McGonagall rozwinęła go i zaczęła czytać.

- Lupin! Dlaczego odpowiedziałeś na wszystkie pytania po francusku?

Ale Remus już wyszedł z sali.

* * *

Nagle James wstał ze swojego miejsca. Rozerwał swój egzamin na drobne konfetti i podrzucił je w powietrze śpiewając "Dżingel Bells, Dżingel Bels, Dżingel ol de łej"*. Potem podszedł do McGonagall i poprosił o drugi egzemplarz, bo z poprzednim "coś się stało".

- Potter – warknęła na niego, ale dala mu drugi.

W tej oto chwili Syriusz Black wstał, zebrał swoje rzeczy i przeniósł się na inne krzesło.

- Black. Dlaczego się przeniosłeś? - zapytała zirytowana McGonagall.

- Wie pani co? – usłyszała w odpowiedzi. - Wygląda pani dziś nadzwyczaj seksownie.

- Black!

- Syriusz ma racje – potwierdził James, potakując głową.

- Cisza!

* * *

McGonagall zdziwiła się, że jest taka cisza na sali. Już miała wrócić do swoich papierów, kiedy usłyszała świst. Potem drugi. I trzeci. I kolejny. Podniosła głowę, jej wzrok automatycznie kierując się w stronę dwóch obecnych Huncwotów.

- Potter, Black. Przestańcie się bawić tym frisbee! - warknęła.

Ci jednak jakby jej nie słyszeli.

- _Accio frisbee!_

- Ale pani psor! - krzyknął oburzony James. - To nam się pomaga skupić!

- To skupiliście się już pewnie na tyle, aby móc kontynuować pisanie – odpowiedziała sucho McGonagall.

- Ale ja nie mogę, pani profesor – odpowiedział Rogacz. - Te pytania kolidują z moimi przekonaniami religijnymi!

- W jaki sposób? - uniosła brew nauczycielka.

- Treść tych pytań – odparł James.

Nauczycielka westchnęła.

- Dobrze, dam ci inny egzamin. Chodź tu.

Jednak gdy tylko James dostał drugi egzamin, powtórzył czynność z przed kwadransa: porwał egzamin na drobne konfetti podśpiewując "Dżingel Bells".

- Pani psor. Mogę dostać nowy egzamin? - zapytał się nauczycielki James. - Z ostatnim coś się stało,

- Potter, wyjdź.

- Słucham?

- Wyjdź. Chociażby dla mojego zdrowia psychicznego.

James zebrał swoje rzeczy, zawołał sowę (która zdążyła się już usadowić na biurku pani profesor) i wyszedł z sali.

* * *

Kiedy Syriusz znowu się przesiadł i znowu wykręcił się od odpowiedzi dlaczego tak zrobił, McGonagall nie wytrzymała.

- Koniec! Koniec egzaminu! - krzyknęła, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. - Oddać egzaminy!

Kiedy Syriusz oddał swój egzamin, nauczycielka podejrzliwie zaczęła czytać jego odpowiedzi. Słusznie.

- Black, dlaczego napisałeś odpowiedzi do góry nogami?

* * *

- I jak, udało się?

- Udało się. Wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć.

- Świetnie. Bardzo dobrze. Gratulacje, panowie. Misja pomyślnie zakończona.

- Ja nadal nie rozumiem. Dlaczego mieliśmy niby zdenerwować McGonagall? Dostaniemy szlaban, ot co się stanie!

- Eh, Glizdogonie. Nie oczekujemy, że zrozumiesz.

- Tak szczerze, to ja też do końca nie rozumiem. Może nas oświecicie, co?

- Sami zobaczycie. Co nie, Łapo?

- Święta prawda, Rogaczu. Sami zobaczycie. Wszystko w swoim czasie.

**KONIEC**

* * *

***"_Dżingel Bells, Dżingel Bels, Dżingel ol de łej."_ oryg.: "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way." Sorry, ale to już tak było na mojej liście, gdy to pisałam. Zastanawiałam się, czy by tego nie zmienić, ale potem uznałam, że tekst piosenki tak jakby... straciłby swój urok, gdybym to zrobiła. Więc zostało tak, jak jest. W wersji dla idiotów.**

**I jak? Podoba się? Albo może i nie? I tak komentujcie! Wiecie, to nie jest aż takie trudne. (Mózg mi jeszcze ****przynajmniej ****od tego nie odparował.)**

**Do zobaczenia... _Sayōnara!_**


End file.
